The one with no name
by briar black death rose
Summary: adopted from hollow Ichigo Ichigo. Fear. He's a hollow but no ordinary hollow. Ichigo, a soul reaper. Dreams are plaguing him over and over again and when he does sleep he ends up in his inner world. But is it really a dream? A new enemy appears, claiming to know something Ichigo and his hollow don't. What? What does he want with Ichigo's hollow and what lengths will he go to?
1. Chapter 1

**Briar: Yes, I got permission to continue this fict. To be honest I have no idea where the fuck I'm going with this but please be gentle. I tried to get this similar to the original by hollow ichigo ichigo. Enjoy ^_^**

Fear: it's something I'd never believed I was capable of feeling. I'm a hollow; a soulless, hungry monster in the eyes of the Soul Society. Yet, here I am, afraid. It's the worst emotion to feel. Angry and despair have nothing to what fear is. It's like a bad train wreck that I'm forced to watch. It all started when _he_ invaded King's soul. I wasn't fully awakened at the time and he took advantage of that. I was trapped; unable to move and stare at both his eyes and his sword. When he spoke he said I was disposable and easily replaced; my existence was meaningless.

I'd never thought of myself as disposable before. If King died, so did I. Was it the same if I died? Why did I fear such an idea had plagued my mind? Was I afraid of dying? King and I were polar opposites. He was afraid of letting others die. Then, a slightly disturbing question came to my mind. You could say it made my "heart" choke up: Would he care? Would I be absorbed into his soul like other hollows and lose both my consciousness and existence? Would King even miss me, remember me? Would that be death, being forgotten? Even as the horse it seemed my existence weighed on his shoulders. Except, he didn't care about his horse, leaving me trapped with _him_.

 _What am I?_ rang through my mind.

An inner hollow. According to the Soul Society. All part of King being a vizard. Yet, to him I am nothing. Nameless. Nothing but a parasite. It didn't help that I told him I have no name. Why didn't I have a name? Do I get one? Do I deserve one or am I simply called Hollow? Or even an arrancar from what I've seen in King's eyes and memories. I couldn't be. Not without a mask or hollow hole. Each question protruding from my mind was fruitless…or so I had believed before. After working with my king….It was nice. He didn't hate me. It made me realize how little I, as an individual, know about myself. In the end it only took one pathetic, powerful emotion to start this disaster of a train wreck: Fear. Now let me spin you a sad tale, one that may or may not have a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Briar: So, I just wanted to let those know those who love my other stories my real book gemini and you probs know my real name is Jasmine Kristensen, that's cool so just put gemini and my name in the search enginee on the sights. It is on an ebook on google play, itunes ibook, canadian amazon kindle. Ranging from 8-$13.00. I'd love if you liked gemini as a ff if you'd support an author if you can. Also, I will be busy with university starting. If you push me for updates I will not be pleased. I work between 20-30 hours a week and this past month 29-36. It's a lot and I have a puppy who needs loving. I can't ignore him That is all, love to you all, Briar.**

Four months later:

"Goooooooood moooooorning, Ichigoooooo!" Ichigo sat up the bed without thinking as his dad came flying through, ruffling his orange locks.

Isshin fell out the window once again and hit the lamp post, muttering about his son's skills. Ichigo could care less, he was tired and wished he hadn't hollow hunted as much as he had. He'd only gotten a few nights sleep.

"Morning Dad…"Ichigo grumbled as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. _Damn it, not again._

Ichigo couldn't explain it, but for the past few nights when he got some semblance of sleep he woke up in a cold sweat and suffered from fatigue. At first Ichigo thought it was an onset stage of narcolepsy but he'd never felt so tired until recently and it didn't run in the family.

As Ichigo stretched, Isshin climbed back up and attempted to tackle Ichigo from the sill. Ichigo bent down and watch his father hit the closet with a loud _thud._

"Good…one…my…soon," Isshin mumbled from the door only t ohave the closet open and reveal Rukia who landed on top of Isshin. "Morning Rukia."

"Morning Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia greeted with a warm smile.

 _Enthusaiastic as ever…_ Ichigo thought with a roll of his eyes.

Rukia loved her more "bubbly" self that allowed her to show the emotions the Kuchiki's preferred she didn't. It was the one time in the human world she was allowed and all to fit in. It wasn't often since she was not a lieutenant. It was only a few days a week she came to the world of the living since most of the time she did paperwork.

"Oh you don't need to treat me with so much respect, Rukia! You could call me Isshin or even D-" Ichigo didn't let Isshin finish the conversation and kicked his father from behind.

"Will you shut up already, Dad? You're giving me a damn headache!" Ichigo snapped irritably with Rukia laughing behind him only causing Ichigo to sigh. "Crazy old goat…"

Isshin got up and ran downstairs without hesitation at the voice of Yuzu calling for breakfast. Rukia started to make her way as well but stopped to see what was taking Ichigo so long.

"You okay? You seem…off. Pale," she asked.

"Fine, just a bad dream," Ichigo replied with a shrug.

Rukia nodded and continued to make her way down. Ichigo took one glance back at his window and smiled slightly. _I'm glad everthing's over now,_ he thought.

Ichigo's brows furrowed and he yawned. _Although…it's be easier to enjoy it if I could get some damned sleep._

Ichigo's sighed one more and quickly changed into his uniform, rushing downstairs to ear before school.

School seemed to drag on more than usual, as if the war never really happened; as if he hadn't lost his powers over a year ago. Autumn leaves floated off the branches, slowly falling to the ground, dancing beautifully and signalling the cooler temperature outside. Ichigo and his friends sat on the rooftop eating lunch as usual until his badge went off.

"You know, for once I'd like to eat lunch _without_ hearing that stupid thing," Uryuu commented as he bit into his sandwich.

"Quit complaining, will you? I'm surprised it's still working," Ichigo grumbled. He pressed it to his chest and watched his body flopp behind him.

"Dude, I'll _never_ get used to that," Keigo commented and shivered a bit along with Ichigo's other friends. They knew about his Soul Reaper duties and could even see him but Keigo, Tatsuki, Muzurio and Chuziro didn't have abilities like Orihime and Chad. "Please put that…whatever in him. It feels like I'm eating lunch in a morgue."

"Left him at home, suck it up," Ichigo said as he ran off. The hollow wasn't too far away so it would take long. One getsuga tenshou and it'd be dead.

Ichigo saw the hollow attacking a small child but he managed to block the hollow off. It was hidous with its large mask and hollow eyes. "Wow, you sure have one ugly mug."

"Hmmm...a tasty soul reaper? How n-" the hollow didn't get the chance to finish as Ichigo swung Zangetsu managing to kill the hollow with ease.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked the soul.

"Wow Mister, you kill it in one blow!" the small boy smiled with amazement in his eyes. "That was so cool!"

Ichigo smiled and ruffled the soul's hair before performing a konso on him. As he stood he decided to walk to school but stopped at the window when he saw his reflection. His attire had slightly changed over the years of his power growth. His shikakshou had changed and had black leather straps on his arms and legs. Zangetsu was large and had a small chain on his hilt, although still in shikai. His hair was slightly longer now, and for some reason Ichigo didn't see the need to cut it.

 _Maybe I'm becoming a delinquent,_ Ichigo thought with a chuckle. He looked at Zangetsu once more. _It's nice to have you back, old man…but…_ It had been bugging him a lot since his powers returned. Where was Zangetsu? Not once since he'd been in his inner world had he seen him. Something seemed odd but Rukia and Renji insisted that it'd take time before establishing a connection. Zangetsu essential went into a hibernation to restore what little powers Ichigo had left and it would take some time before he saw Zangetsu again. The Final Gestuga Tenshou was a move with immense spiritual powers.

"You dumbass! I thought I told you not to run off like that!" Rukia chastised and punched Ichigo in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Take it easy. We aren't sure that your powers are-"

"I'm fine, Rukia," Ichigo interrupted. "geeze, you freak out so easily and are becoming just as paranoid as Renji. Is it a lieutenant thing?"

Rukia scowled and it caused Ichigo to laugh. "Ichigo, we can't afford to have something happen after the Fullbringers. Just…let me do the hunting when I'm here, okay?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"…Still nothing from Zangetsu?" she asked quietly.

"No," Ichigo sighed. "Maybe he's angry at me. I mean. He did say he wanted to protect only me and it could have felt like I was throwing him away and his desire to protect you. It was a long time I was powerless with no way of him helping."

"Who can say, he's _your_ zanpaktou and god forbit you actually listen to anyone. Maybe he's stubborn just like a certain substitute I know," Rukia teased and stuck her tongue out at him. The jesting actually caused Ichigo to smile and it felt good. He was back with his soul reaper friends; a part of his life he actually missed. "C'mon, we gotta head back to school. I leave tomorrow."

"You just got here, why so soon?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Stupid liuetenent's meeting. I won't be back for a while so you need to behave. Just because the head captain ordered us to give you your power's back doesn't mean you're on his good side," She advised as they walked together. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as it ever got for him.

" ** _King_ ," **a disorientated, grumbled voice said.

Ichigo stopped and turned around briefly. It felt as if the voice came from behind him, yet at the same time so far away.

 _What as what? Did I just hear…_ Ichigo blinked and shook his head in denial. _I must be hearing things._

"You coming, Ichigo?! We have to get moving!" Rukia called out.

"Y-Yeah!" Ichigo shouted back and ran to catch up to Rukia, unaware of the figure watching him from the opposite side of the street. A tall man with long, black hair and hard navy blue eyes that were cold as ice.

 _We have found him…_ the man thought with a smile on his face. _Time to reclaim what we have lost, what we desire the most._


End file.
